Christmas Tree
by Crystal Remnant
Summary: [KxLN][OneShot] 1000 word drabble. Christmas fic. Kouta decides to give LucyNyuu a christmas present early to make her happy...


**A/N:**

_I'm back with another one shot! HAH! That's about the only type of thing I write…ya! Anyway, thinking about Elfen Lied led me to writing this story. Don't ask why, and I know perfectly well that some people in Japan don't celebrate Christmas but bear with me please. Based after Lucy drags herself back to the house and is **still alive**, she admires the Christmas tree and what she could've missed out on…BTW: If you see a line in here from Warui Usagi's story…that's because she's my sis and **I **gave her that line even though I was still writing this…she's two years old than I as well…so meh…_

Christmas Tree

"Nyuu!"

"Nyuu! Wait, come back!" Maiyu shouted after the cherry haired girl running down one of the corridors. Nyuu was now running down one of the many halls in the house wearing tinsel **_everywhere; _**when in fact it was meant to be on the plastic copy of a pine tree now in the main living room.

"Kouta!" the young girl cried out happily. Her one brain cell focusing on one main thing in particular…to make Kouta happy. Kouta upon hearing his name peaked out of the door hearing the mention of his name and the loud thumping.

"Nyuu what are you-"

"_NYUU!_"

_**Thud**_

"Oh my! Kouta, Nyuu, are you alright?" Maiyu asked upon finally reaching them, panting heavily. For someone limited to the capabilities of a four year old, Nyuu could run fast. Real Fast.

"Fine…Nyuu…are you alright?" Kouta asked sitting up. Nyuu stirred a little then pushed herself up with her hair covering her eyes. "Are you hurt Nyuu?" Kouta asked offering his hand to her after standing.

"I'm fine," she said getting to her feet by herself. Kouta watched as she straightened out her frilly top and her yellow skirt before leaving the two house members watching in confusion.

"Uh…" Maiyu watched as she walked past them silently still with tinsel wrapping around her body.

"If you're wondering…it's Lucy," Nana said watching from the room where Kouta had been in before being trampled on by the Ruby eyed girl.

"Nana, you-" before Maiyu could finish, Nana closed the door quickly. Kouta was just as confused as she was. Ever since Lucy had come back, she'd been paranoid and on edge…it all came down to the fact that they thought, that Nana thought that Lucy had come back to get her. Why? Only Nana knew…

In the living room, _Lucy _came to a stop just near the brightly lit tree. Gold and Silver tinsel covered most of it (and most of her as well until she ripped it off) while small glittery silver and golden globes and stars came thought it. The lights were off making the tree have a gentle glow to it.

Underneath its branches were boxes wrapped in festive wrapping…

She sighed and took a seat near the tree, watching it glow and using the small length of her vectors that were left to pinch out the lights one by one every now and again. She crossed her legs and rested her chin on her hand, her elbow resting on her leg.

"Lucy?"

She quickly spun round at the mention of her name. "Kouta?"

He nodded and entered the room quietly, as if he would wake an infant if he had made anymore noise. "So, do you like it?" he asked sitting next to her. She looked at him for a moment, then back at the tree.

"No."

Kouta let out a small laugh "I was expecting that from you, you know," he said looking at the tree. They both remained silent in each other's company happily until he decided to break it "You know…I think you should open a present early" Kouta said reaching forward.

"What?"

He grabbed a medium sized box from under the tree wrapped in red and gold paper with a silver ribbon "Go ahead…just don't tell anyone," he said forcing the package into her hands. Lucy then noticed the small tag on it and before she could ask, Kouta answered for her "It's from me"

She held onto it for a moment before the string was snapped. Kouta had a good guess her vectors did it for her. Even though her horns were shot off, she could still use her 'weapon' but it had a limited reach of only a few feet at most.

"What is it?" Lucy asked aggravated upon opening the first layer to find another.

Kouta smiled playfully "Just keep going until you find it," He answered back.

All Lucy did was grunt and pick up the small box. In a small explosion the paper flew off in different directions. "Ah…okay…" Kouta said looking at the mess around him. Lucy retained her unenthusiastic face as her irritation at the multiple layers of the box grew seeing whatever it was for her, in a cobalt box.

Lucy looked up at Kouta placing the small box on the ground "This is the last layer?" she asked. Kouta just nodded in response with a mixture of fear and anticipation on his face.

Opening the lid carefully her eyes widened…

"I thought…that you might like it"

Lucy remained quiet head bowed. "Are-are you…don't you like it?" he asked sounding downtrodden. She shook her head much to his surprise and she could see her shoulders starting to shake. "Lucy?"

"Thank you…"

"Wha-" before he could reply she'd firmly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Luc…Lucy?" Her response was too tighten her grip on his neck to the point where her head was resting in the nape of his neck.

Kouta gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist "Well…You obviously like it," he said grinning widely.

"What do we have here?" Kouta turned to annoyed sounding voice to find Yuka in the doorway, hands on hips and a metallic spoon in her hand.

"Uh Yuka I-"

Lucy quickly pulled away from him knowing the up coming torture that he would have to endure. "I thought I told you to keep Nyuu away from the presents until _tomorrow_!" Yuka shouted stomping forward.

"No, no…you don't Understand Yuka I was just-"

"Taking advantage of her by the looks of it as well!" Yuka shouted interrupting the stuttering student.

Before Yuka could start yelling at him again he managed to steal a glance at Lucy and could've sworn he saw her…smiling? Happy? Not sadistically?

"Don't you ever give up?" Yuka yelled.

Lucy was indeed smiling for a brief moment but turned back to the box. In it, it contained a small wooden box with a silver plaque with the inscription "Lilium" engraved into it. It meant more to her than anything, not just because it represented an important time in her life to her…but because of who gave it to her.

**

* * *

A/N:**

Ouch…sorry about the ending and how badly written it is, but I couldn't think of how to end it, but hopefully you got the main idea of things…hopefully…so Merry Christmas to those who've reviewed my other story and have a Very Merry Christmas! (use your imaginations for the end!)

-Crystal Remnant

P.S:

And to those who flamed me…I only wish you a nice Christmas (Xp)


End file.
